


Pentagon

by ghostofviper



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Bushi and El Desperado share a girlfriend.  The arrangement is working great until she develops a crush





	1. Pentagon

Things had been going well in your relationship. Unconventional though it may be. For seven months now you had been dating both Bushi and El Desperado. It had been a bit rocky at first, but eventually the three of you had settled into a rhythm that worked for all of you. They were both busy men, but their schedules seemed to work out perfectly so you always had attention from at least one of them. Though you would willingly admit your favorite times were when both of them were around. They liked to share and you liked to be shared and that led to some wild nights. You were definitely needy and they were more than happy to shower you with the attention you craved. 

Then Battle of the Super Juniors happened. You loved your boys and you wanted the best for them, so you were thrilled that they were both in the tournament. What you weren’t thrilled about was the schedule. The tour consisted of a lot of traveling and both of them being on the road for weeks, leaving you alone. Which meant many lonely nights with nothing but video calls to sate your needs. It had been three nights since you had talked to either one of them. Just a text here and there. You understood. You really did. Their respective stables were clashing and tempers were flaring. They were being run ragged. Understanding didn’t stop you from getting antsy. You were restless and bored. 

Boredom led to you mindlessly surfing on Youtube and watching wrestling clips of your two men. Watching them in the ring always got you hot and bothered, especially when they were against each other. The way Bushi taunted Despy with a grin, the way Despy always lost his temper and went full throttle usually with bad results. It excited you and usually you were the beneficiary of their aggression when they came home and spent the night proving who was the best to you. 

As you were searching for videos your attention kept being drawn to one particular thumbnail in the recommended videos. You weren’t sure what about it caught your attention but time and again it showed up and your eyes kept drifting down. Finally your curiosity won out and you clicked on the link next to the man in the black and white mask. From there you were lost, watching every video you could get your hands on of Pentagon Jr. You had a thing for aggressive masked men and he fit that description to a T. Hardcore matches, street fights, death matches you watched them all. His voice sent shivers through you and his cold blue eyes made you feel things that made you a bit ashamed. 

You felt extremely guilty as more than once you brought yourself pleasure to thoughts of him. He had his hooks in you good and you were crushing hard; following his social media accounts and stalking them like a junkie. 

Finally BOSJ was done with and your boys were back home and on a less hectic schedule. Unfortunately that didn’t lessen your newfound obsession with Pentagon. As things as things settled back to normal you were back to ingesting anything you could find on Pentagon. You had thought Bushi was bad with the social media teasing, but he had nothing on Pentagon. You were practically hypnotized as you watched his instastory over and over again, staring at that tongue he stuck out.

It was only a matter of time before your two lovers noticed your distraction and found out about your obsession. What you didn’t expect was for them to take it quite so personally that you were infatuated by another masked man. You should’ve been paying more attention, but you couldn’t drag your eyes from the screen, allowing Bushi to appear without your notice. 

“What has you so hot and bothered?” Bushi asked coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your shoulders, pressing a kiss into the side of your neck. You weren’t quick enough at exiting and Bushi got a glimpse of the gym photo of Pentagon you had been drooling over. He reached for the phone and you reluctantly handed it to him, cheeks heating as you imagined what Bushi was seeing as he flicked through your phone. You really had meant to delete all those photos as soon as you had uploaded them. 

You could feel the anger setting into Bushi as the arm still around your shoulders tightened until it was pressed against your throat. You followed his lead as he pulled you to your feet, moving you around the chair until you were pressed firm against his body, his hand clenching lightly on your throat but not constricting the air yet. 

“Care to explain?” Bushi asked, his breath hot on your ear. Your mind raced as you tried to come up with an explanation that wasn’t going to land you in hotter water than you were at the moment. 

“They’re nothing. Just some pics. They don’t mean anything.” You mumbled, wincing because you knew it was a pathetic excuse and not going to help your situation. “I was just looking.” 

“Just looking at another man.” Bushi hissed. “What’s the matter? Two of us not enough? Are we not satisfying you?” 

You kept silent. There was no answer that wasn’t going to land you in deeper trouble. As much as you wanted to protest and assure him, you knew he was not in the frame of mind to accept that. 

“Answer me.” He growled his fist tightening making it more difficult for you to breathe. You shook your head in denial. “I said answer me. Are you trying to get me to punish you?” 

“You’re going to punish me anyways.” You gasped out before thinking twice, immediately regretting it as your air supply was completely cut off. The front door opened and Desperado entered and immediately stopped, surveying the scene in front of him as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“Looks like somebody’s in trouble.” Desperado said walking towards the two of you with a grin. “What did you do beautiful?” Bushi tossed your phone to him and Desperado took his time glancing through your gallery as Bushi released your throat and pushed you onto all fours. “Lusting after another masked man are we sweetheart?” Desperado asked after completing his perusal, his grin dropping as he glared at you. “Are we not fucking you enough that you have to look elsewhere?”

“I’m still waiting for an answer to that question.” Bushi told him. “She’s refusing to answer.” 

“That leads me to believe we’re lacking.” Desperado said kneeling down in front of your face, hand reaching out to clench around your jaw. “If we were satisfying her she would tell us so.” 

“You are…” You tried to tell them that you were happy and well satisfied but were cut off by Despy slapping his hand over your mouth.

“No. You had your chance to talk. You lost that privilege.” Desperado said removing his hand and rising to stand. “Crawl to the bedroom and wait for us.” 

Head hanging you slowly crawled across the marble flooring and down the hall towards your bedroom feeling the weight of their stares on you as you moved. Once there you stripped before kneeling again with your hands behind your back and eyes lowered. 

They entered silently, startling you when Bushi spoke.

“Have you cum to him?” He asked mincing no words. You hung your head further, shame coursing through you, giving Bushi all the answer he needed. Desperado’s hand grabbed your hair and twisted it around his fist, forcing you to look up at Bushi who was staring down at you with hurt and disappointment in his eyes. 

“Which one was it honey? Which of these pictures had you squirming for Pentagon?” Bushi asked, idly flipping through the photos. “Or was it one of these many, many videos you have of him?” Your eyes widened as it sunk in that they knew a lot more than you thought. 

He pressed play on one of them and held it in front of your face. 

“Touch yourself. I want to watch you get yourself off to him.” Bushi commanded. 

“I…don’t want to Bushi. Please, I’m sorry.” You entreated. 

“Isn’t that what you want? For him to make you cum? For him to fuck you? Wishing for your little boyfriend to give you his cock.” Desperado taunted you. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t even know him.” You argued. “It was just a stupid crush. I was lonely while you were gone. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Bushi lightly tapped your cheek with his palm a condescending smile on his face.

“We may be inclined to let it slide if that’s all it was.” He said. “Yet here we are weeks later with both Despy and I here lavishing you with attention and you’re still staring at your phone all the time. Saving more pictures and videos.” 

“Did you think we didn’t notice?” Desperado took up as Bushi fell silent. “You think we didn’t see all those smiles? Were we too stupid to understand when you approached us pussy dripping down your thighs after watching him? How do you think that makes us feel? That we were nothing more than a means to get off after you were lusting over someone else.” 

“I wasn’t cheating on you! I told you I don’t know him.” You argued. 

“You may as well have.” Bushi sneered. “How many times have you wished it was him fucking you while you were with one of us? Were you imagining him fucking you when I took you from behind?” 

“Or wishing it was his cock as you squeezed your eyes shut as I fucked you?” Desperado asked. 

“Well here’s your chance baito.” Bushi sneered. “You can think about whatever you want while we’re fucking you. Go ahead and call us Pentagon. Cum all over our cocks while thinking about him.” You were pulled to your feet by the hair, Desperado pushing you to bend over the end of the bed. 

Desperado climbed on the bed and knelt in front of you, pulling his thick cock free of his pants and pushing it against your lips. 

“Do you want this to be Pentagon’s dick?” Desperado asked as he pushed it into your mouth. 

“Or do you want this to be?” Bushi asked thrusting his cock inside your cunt with a brutal snap of his hips. 

“What is it slut? Do you want to fuck him or suck him?” Desperado asked as he rammed into your throat. 

“You’re such a fucking whore. Do you think you would be satisfied with one man?” Bushi asked thrusting deep into you. “You think Pentagon would share you? He does have a brother. You think he would let his brother fuck your face while he takes your pussy?” 

You cast pleading eyes up at Desperado as the men mercilessly used you hoping he would take it easy on you to no avail. 

“Stupid fucking girl, lusting over what she can’t have.” Desperado sneered down at you. “You think Pentagon would be interested in a used up slut? He’d be disgusted by you.” 

Shame coursed through you at his degrading words, your cunt shuddering around Bushi’s dick as you felt yourself closing in on orgasm as the two worked you to perfection, knowing as they always did exactly what to say to drive you over the edge. 

Bushi’s hand landed with a sharp thwack across your bottom as you came around him, moaning against Desperado’s cock as Bushi spanked you repeatedly. Your ass felt like it was on fire as he didn’t let up on the slaps until his seed spilled inside you and Desperado filled your mouth. Pulling out of you Desperado joined Bushi at the foot of the bed, the two glaring as you peeked over your shoulder at them. 

“You stay right like that. We’re not done with you yet.” Bushi commanded and the two left the room, leaving you bent over the bed, red ass in the air wondering what they had in store for you.


	2. Pentagon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other masked man makes an appearance

Two months had gone by since the incident with Bushi and Desperado over your infatuation with Pentagon Jr. Your obsession hadn’t faded, but you had learned to hide it better. Things had been strained for a few weeks as both Bushi and Desperado were hurt by what they saw as your betrayal, but the three of you had settled back into your rhythm and things seemed to be on track. They finally had some time off and you all had decided to take a trip to Florida for a week’s vacation. It was much needed and many hours had been spent lying on the beach before returning to your massive hotel suite and making love on every available surface. You were walking with a constant delicious ache between your legs that was borderline to being painful. 

Things had been going quite smoothly and then he showed up. All the pictures and videos in the world couldn’t have prepared you for how gorgeous he was in person. Desperado and Bushi were enjoying a beer, eyes on the baseball game on the outdoor screens at the beachside café you were having a late dinner at. You were immediately captivated as a rowdy group of men crowded into the outdoor patio area. They were quite obviously wrestlers, most of them still in their gear. You surmised a local show must have just concluded. That would have been the end of it if your eyes hadn’t landed on him. Your breath hitched as you saw Pentagon Jr. in full makeup taking up a chair at their table. 

You stared transfixed for quite a while, absentmindedly drinking your cocktail as Despy and Bushi remained oblivious to your distraction. Until they weren’t. And that’s when everything went to hell.

“Babe!” Bushi said for the third time turning from the TV in aggravation to see why you were ignoring him. He expected to see you staring at those photos on your phone; the ones you thought you were so clever in hiding. Instead he saw you staring with blatant lust at someone on the patio. Following the line of your vision his fist clenched around his beer bottle as he saw Pentagon Jr. at the other end of your gaze. Elbowing Despy in the side he caught the other man’s attention and pointed out the source of your fascination. 

“Apparently she didn’t learn her lesson.” Desperado said with a rueful shake of his head. 

“Apparently not.” Bushi concurred with a slow nod. You remained oblivious until your boyfriends rose from the table and approached the wrestlers. You heart almost stopped as you watched Bushi greet one of the men with a hug. You hadn’t realized he knew any of them. You squirmed in your seat as introductions were made and Desperado and Bushi joined the table at the end next to Pentagon. You only semi-relaxed as they seemed to be immersed in conversation and not paying Pentagon any undue attention.

It was only after they had been talking for a while, leaving you to stew with your imagination on overdrive that Desperado called you over, planting you on his lap while introducing you to those at the table. You leaned back into his chest, head on his shoulder with his hand on your upper thigh. Of course you couldn’t help but notice that you were sitting right next to Pentagon; close enough that your knee was practically touching his thigh. You tried to focus on Desperado and Bushi, you really did; but you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering into naughty territory, or your eyes from staring at that thick thigh that was taunting you. 

As the evening progressed, one by one the other wrestlers disbursed while Bushi and Pentagon became engrossed in a conversation about wrestling until only the four of you remained at the table. A feeling of dread began forming in your stomach and you found yourself praying desperately for Pentagon to excuse himself and leave. However he didn’t seem so inclined, conversing with your boys about their excursions in Mexico. The wait staff delivered another bucket of beers and then left your group to itself on the patio. Desperado’s hand crept higher up your thigh and you stiffened in his hold as he cupped your crotch, heat seeping through your pants. You glanced nervously at Pentagon hoping he wasn’t paying attention to Desperado’s actions, but of course he was. 

You were caught off guard when Desperado suddenly pushed you off his lap, making you fall to your knees at Bushi’s feet. Humiliation burned through you as Pentagon watched with the action with a bemused expression. Bushi laid his hand on the top of your head tapping his fingers in a condescending manner as you kept your eyes firmly on the ground. You couldn’t believe they were doing this to you. In front of him no less. Scratch that, you could believe it. You knew exactly what they were doing. They were going to humiliate you as further punishment for your disrespect. 

Bushi’s fingers threaded through your hair and your head was pulled back, forcing you to look right up at Pentagon as his expression shifted from bemused to disgust. He looked between Bushi and Desperado as he gained an understanding of the situation.

“She is the woman of you both?” Pentagon asked looking between the two men with curiosity.

“She is.” Desperado confirmed.

“Perhaps you’d like me to leave so you can get back to whatever this fucked up arrangement is.” Pentagon began to rise, stilling as Desperado raised a hand.

“We’d actually like you to stay. You are after all the reason we joined your table. We’re offering to share her with you.” Bushi said. Pentagon’s eyes widened, and he looked from Bushi to Desperado before looking down at you.

“I ain’t interested.” Pentagon said shaking his head immediately. Whatever these three cabrons were up to he was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with it. 

“What’s the matter Pentagon? You aren’t into fucking hot chicks?” Desperado challenged with a smirk.

Pentagon’s lip hitched up in a sneer and his fist clenched as he glared at Desperado. 

“I fuck hot women all the time. I don’t need to play with one who already has two men at her side. What’s the matter puta, two dicks not enough for you?” Pentagon asked you. 

“It’s simple. She belongs to us. Though she seems to have forgotten that.” Bushi stepped in seeing things about to fall off the rails. In order for their plan to work he needed Desperado to reign in his temper. “We want her to get you out of her system so we can move on with our lives.” 

“And it’s necessary that you two be present for that to happen?” Pentagon asked. 

“We aren’t just letting you take her by yourself.” Bushi said firmly. “She’s ours.”

“You’re telling us you’ve never shared a woman?” Desperado asked incredulously.

“I share whores. I don’t share my woman.” Pentagon said flatly.

“Well, our woman is a whore, so that’s a non-issue. And she’s not your woman so why do you care?” Bushi said bluntly making your face flame red as Pentagon’s attention focused on you.

“I suppose I don’t.” He asked, his blue eyes piercing as they stared down at you. 

“We’re offering her to you on a silver platter. Something that doesn’t happen very often. But she can’t seem to get you off her mind so we’re driven to unconventional methods. Tell him what you want to do to him.” Bushi said giving you a shove on the shoulder. You looked up at him trying to shake your head in denial but unable to do so in his grasp. Knowing there was no way out of what he wanted you to do your shoulders slumped in defeat. You knew exactly what he wanted you to say. Desperado and Bushi had made you tell them in very explicit detail what you wanted Pentagon to do to you, and what you wanted to do to him. Repeatedly. They knew very well. 

“I want to fuck you.” You said softly already knowing they weren’t going to let you get away with that simple explanation. 

“Oh, come on babe. You can do better than that. Did you forget what you told us?” Desperado asked nudging you with his foot. ‘You remember when you had the leash on? You didn’t forget did ya? Remember how Bushi’s belt made your ass bleed while you choked on my cock?”

“I remember!” You shouted glaring up at him.

“Then look him in the fucking face and tell him.” Bushi snapped yanking on your hair again to force you to look at Pentagon’s face. Pentagon who looked entirely unamused by your entire exchange. 

“I want you. I want to suck your cock and choke on it. I want you to fuck me hard and deep. I want your hand around my throat and you to pull my hair. I want to feel you deep inside my pussy. I want you to do anything you want to me.” You said quietly feeling the flush of embarrassment rising through you as you held Pentagon’s gaze.

“So you want what every other ring rat wants.” Pentagon said staring down at you with disgust evident on his face. “Same words I hear from every other slut wanting my dick.” He looked between Desperado and Bushi. “She’s a whore. Why would you make her your woman? Just fuck her and be done with it. Why would you keep her?” 

Shame filled you at his sharp words, eyes closing as you couldn’t bear to look at his disdain any more. 

“She has her uses.” Desperado said after a moment that dragged entirely too long for your liking. “But we’re getting off track here. We’re not asking you to make her your woman. Just this one time and you can go on your merry way.” 

“We want her to get you out of her system. Obviously something has her hung up on you so we want you to fuck it out.” Bushi said. 

“So what you want to watch?” Pentagon smirked. “Maybe teach you a thing or two on how to properly fuck her?”

“We fuck her just fine thank you.” Desperado retorted with a sneer.

“Obviously not since she’s drooling over my dick.” Pentagon chuckled. “Maybe I’ll just take her. Use her up and send her back to ya.” 

“Maybe you can go to hell.” Desperado spat starting to rise to his feet, but stilling as Bushi raised his hand.

“Settle down Desperado.” Bushi said with smirk. “Remember what were trying to accomplish here.” He looked meaningfully at Desperado. Message received but still angry Desperado glared at Pentagon, arms folded crossly over his chest. 

“Good move coño.” Pentagon said with a grin. This was fun. He was enjoying antagonizing these two men. Though Bushi wasn’t giving him much, Desperado’s reactions were enough to entertain him for now. He’d either end up fighting or fucking tonight. Both wins as far as he was concerned. He glanced down at you grin fading into a sneer. He didn’t have much use for whores. Sure they were fun on occasion, but if he wanted that he had plenty of rats hanging around the ring when he was done for the night. A woman who regularly gave herself to two men was a different animal. One who wasn’t satisfied with the two she had. Wanted to add him to her little stable. Fuck that. He bet if he shoved his fingers up her cunt right now she’d be dripping. She could put on all the airs she wanted. He could tell she was enjoying every second of this. 

Pentagon took another long look at the woman being offered to him. She was beautiful, no question about that. He’d bet she would look real good choking on his dick. Pentagon mused silently trying to decide if he was in the mood for a fight or a fuck. Maybe he should take her for a test drive, see if she held his attention. 

“Suck my dick.” Penta said bluntly, hands already loosening the belt on his wrestling tights as you watched with widened eyes that darted around the empty patio. Bushi gave you a shove in the back making you fall towards Pentagon who now had his cock in his fist, slowly pumping it as it hardened. You swallowed nervously as you saw just how thick and long he was, much thicker than you had imagined in your fantasies. With one last wary glance at your two lovers you reached out a hesitant hand, wrapping it around Pentagon’s cock above his own fist. 

Releasing his dick Penta grabbed the back of your head and pushed you onto his cock, immediately making you gag as he invaded your mouth with no care for your comfort. You finally got to feel those thighs you had been fantasizing about as your hands struggled for purchase, fingers digging into his flesh as he ravaged your throat. Finally with a grunt he yanked you off and shoved you back, making you land on your ass at Bushi’s feet. 

Penta stood with a sneer and tucked himself back in his pants. 

“I’ve had better.” He said turning on his heel and leaving through the patio gate without a backwards glance. 

“That’s certainly not how I expected that to turn out.” Bushi said as Pentagon disappeared into the darkness. Recovering your breath you sat down in Pentagon’s vacated seat. The door to the patio opened and the waiter appeared placing to checks down on the table and making his retreat as Desperado cursed loudly.

“Did that son of a bitch leave us with his tab?” Desperado said in disbelief while Bushi could do little but laugh. Pentagon had some balls on him. Bushi would give him that much.


	3. Pentagon 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon runs into you in the hallways and decides to teach you a little lesson

The walk home from the bar was relatively silent. You were stewing in both humiliation from Pentagon’s rejection and anger at your two lovers throwing you into that situation.

“Both of you are assholes.” You yelled as you entered the room, frustration from the evening’s events reaching a head as they carried on as if they hadn’t just utterly humiliated you for their own amusement. “You had no right to do that to me.”

“Didn’t see you complaining when it was happening.” Desperado said throwing his wallet down on the desk in your suite. “In fact you looked downright eager to open your mouth for Pentagon’s cock. Shame you couldn’t suck him properly.” 

“I don’t see what you’re so upset about. We were just giving you what you wanted.” Bushi gave his input with a smirk. “How were we to know he’d be completely disgusted by what a slut you are?”

An exasperated scream left you and you stomped your foot, so angry with the two of them you couldn’t stand to look at them for another second.

Yanking open the door you yelled that you were going for a short walk before slamming the door and storming down the hallway. You needed to get out into the cool night air before you really lost your cool. At this moment you hated them and you hated yourself. You were mad at yourself for being turned on at the way they and Pentagon had treated you. Pentagon had treated you like dirt and all you could think about was how good his cock had felt in your mouth. Remembering how it felt to be on your knees in front of him, his thickness choking you, made you less than focused on your surroundings as you approached the elevators and crashed into what felt like a brick wall coming out of the vending room. You bounced off the man and into the doorway falling on your ass on the tiled floor in front of the ice machine. 

Wincing as pain racketed through your body from the jolt your gaze moved up to find you staring at Pentagon. As he recognized you that sneer he had looked at you with all night reappeared.

“Don’t you ever take off your gear?” You snapped defensively. Your attempt to rise to your feet was halted by his hand on your shoulder, keeping you on your knees before him as he placed his filled ice bucket on top of the machine.

Pentagon stared down at you, head cocking to the side as he considered you once again. He was planning on getting his ice, taking a nice hot shower and getting out of his gear before settling in for the night. Problem was he was horny and honestly too lazy to go trawling for some pussy. Pentagon figured it was fate that he happened to bump into you again. 

“Suck my dick.” Pentagon repeated his earlier command from the bar at you, his hands once again pushing down his tights and pulling his cock out. 

“Here?” You asked nervously, the thought of saying no never crossing your mind. Public sex had never been your thing. The risk of getting caught was high, yet it kind of excited you. 

“You want to make it into my room, you do it here.” Pentagon said impatiently, dangling that carrot of more from him in front of you. Swallowing your nerves, you reached up to him and encircled his cock with your hand, barely able to close your fingers around his thickness. 

“Thought you didn’t like the way I sucked?” You couldn’t help the smart comment as you stroked him to full erection.

“Don’t talk.” Pentagon said shortly. “You have nothing I want to hear.” 

Rebuked you lowered your eyes focusing on the cock in your hands, tongue darting out to lick over his tip before swirling around the bulbous head. Your hands stroked the length as you opened wide to take him in. Bobbing on his length you kept your tongue pressed to the underside of Pentagon’s cock while his hand made its way to the back of your head and pushed, urging you to take him deeper. It was impossible not to gag as he stretched your mouth, the tip of his cock weighing heavily on your tongue as he pushed deeper into your mouth. 

The ding of the elevator had you startled, wide eyed looking up at Pentagon in a panic,, to which he just smiled and pushed deeper into your throat making you audibly gag as you heard the doors slide open. Luckily the occupants went the opposite direction.

“What’s the matter zorra? Don’t want anyone to know what a whore you are? Sucking off a stranger in a vending room.” Penta pulled roughly on your hair making you wince. A slam of his hips had him in your throat and drool leaking from your mouth as you choked and struggled to breathe through your nose. “Fucking dirty cunt!” Penta spat as he battered your throat. “Look at me!”

You struggled to follow his command awkwardly tilting your head to meet his gaze which was full of derision as he stared at you before spitting heavily on your face. You shuddered as the warm spittle trickled down your nose and to your lips. Pentagon kept control of you, pushing your head up and down his cock rubbing your throat raw as he continually breeched it. He spit on you several more times, your face covered with his saliva, dripping down your cheeks and forehead, as well as matting in your hair. You thought your jaw was going to break as he continued abusing your mouth until he finally pulled from your throat and took his cock in his hands. Stroking it quickly, tip pointed at your face, streams of hot cum splattered across your face. 

“Now you look like a proper whore.” Pentagon said with satisfaction as he tucked himself back in his pants. “You want more, you follow me to my room on all fours.” 

Directive issued he turned his back on you and entered the hallway. Cursing your weakness you dropped to all fours and crawled after him, grateful for the empty hallway and praying that no one came out, especially Desperado and Bushi. Your eyes lingered on their door as Pentagon passed it wondering if you should just give up and return to them. That thought was quickly discarded and you quickened your pace to catch up with Pentagon who was waiting impatiently by his door at the end of the hallway. He held the door open, stepping aside to allow you to crawl past before closing it behind you. 

Penta came to stand in front of you, his booted feet in your line of vision as you kept your head down. A trail of cum and spit hanging from your chin broke and splattered on his boot earning a grunt of disapproval.

“Clean that off.” Pentagon said watching with crossed arms as you lowered your face to his foot, tongue darting out tentatively to lick the leavings. When he was satisfied he withdrew his foot and stepped back.

“Get up and get naked. Let me see what has Desperado and Bushi so sprung on you.” Pentagon said. You felt a flash of guilt at the mention of their names. They certainly wouldn’t understand you running off on them to fuck Pentagon. That guilt was pushed away by another voice arguing they were quick to offer you up to him earlier. Rising you stripped acutely aware of the mess Pentagon had already left on your face. It was starting to dry and get uncomfortable, but you had a feeling asking to clean up was not going to go over well. 

He stared at you for what felt like an uncomfortably long time, lips pursed as he perused your body and you flushed every time his eyes lingered on a mark left by your boys. And there were plenty of them. 

“Undress me.” Penta said breaking the silence and you rushed to obey, pulling off his clothes and revealing his thick muscular body to your gaze. When you reached for his mask he caught your wrists in his grip squeezing tightly and making you wince. “Don’t touch my mask, you never touch my mask.” With a mumbled sorry you fell backwards as he pushed you away. 

Moving to his suitcase Pentagon pulled out a couple of his belts pulling your arms behind your back and strapping them together by the biceps before he pushed you over the bed. His cock was at your pussy in seconds, pushing inside with no preparation making you squeal. 

“Shut up coño.” Pentagon spat driving hard into your pussy. You quickly failed at following his edict when Pentagon drug his nails from your shoulders down your back and over your ass leaving angry red marks down your flesh and you screamed getting a sharp slap on your ass. You bit your lip hard as he repeated the action but whimpered as you saw him grab the leather belt lying next to you on the bed. He wasted no time with gentle strokes, whipping the belt hard across your back and buttocks as he never lost rhythm, repeatedly slapping you as you cried into the comforter. You begged him to stop when you felt like you couldn’t take anymore, your backside enflamed and pussy aching from his brutality. Pentagon withdrew from you, raking his hand down your back one last time before showing you the blood covered appendage as he moved into your line of sight. 

You quivered, feeling a bolt of desire through your body as you watched his tongue dart out and lick your blood from them before he wiped his hand across your cheek. Pulling you off the bed by the hair Pentagon placed you on your knees again, stroking his cock rapidly before his cum once again coated your face. Reaching for his belt once again, Pentagon began lashing your tits, the sting of the leather biting into your nipples as he flayed you. You were helpless against his punishment, hands still bound tightly behind you. You hated and loved it, the sting of pain sending pulses of pleasure through you, nipples tightening during the onslaught. Your breath started coming faster as you shifted, rubbing your thighs together as your pussy pulsed. 

The belt fell to the ground and Pentagon again spat on you before covering your face with his hand squeezing it as he smeared the cum, spit and blood around your face. He gripped your jaw and dropped to his knees, sneering in your face as his free hand pushed between your thighs feeling your soaked pussy. Three of his fingers shoved inside you, twisting and pushing deep as you whined. Your pussy clamped around his hand already ready to explode as he stimulated you.

“Fucking dirty cunt.” Pentagon growled as he stared into your eyes. “You wanna cum? Gonna cum all over my hand?” He wiggled his fingers inside you and twisted his hand making you groaned loudly. “Cum whore.” You shattered at his words, mouth falling open in a wordless cry. Dislodging his fingers Pentagon wiped your cum over your cheeks adding to the mess as he stood. 

“What room are you in?” Pentagon asked as he walked towards his suitcase and rummaged in it.

“716.” You answered watching him warily. 

Pentagon returned to your side, kneeling down with a thick black sharpie in hand. Ignoring your questions, he wrote “Cero Miedo” in all caps across your chest before hauling you to your feet and dragging you out the door. He kept his hand clamped over your mouth to stifle your protests before making you kneel outside the door of room 716. 

Once he was satisfied with your arrangement he knocked once on the door before sauntering down the hallway towards his own room, leaving you to be discovered by Desperado and Bushi.


End file.
